Navid Cabrera
|nacimiento = 11 de julio de 1994 |nacionalidad = Venezolana |ingreso_doblaje = 2014 ( ) |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa |demo1 = MusaWOWt2.ogg |demo2 = Connie1512.ogg |sitio_web = https://linktr.ee/navidalex |twitter = NavidCabrera |instagram = navidalex }} ConnieS.png|Connie (2ª voz) en Steven Universe. OnyrixMusa.png| Musa (2ª voz) en World of Winx. EmmaWatsonTheCircle.jpg|Mae Holland (Emma Watson) en El círculo (Doblaje venezolano) Jet_ready-jet-go.png|Jet en Ready Jet Go! (Segunda Temporada) SydneyJetReadyGo.png|Sydney en Ready Jet Go!. Jinx2.png| Jinx (4ª Voz) en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. IzzyDramaRama-0.png|Izzy en Drama total: La guardería. Buttercup-0.png|Buttercup en Escuadrón de honor. Fizzwick.png|También a Fizzwick también en Escuadrón de honor. Cheerbearunlock.png|Alegrosita en Cariñositos: Libera la magia. Tim_Drake.png|Tim Drake en Batman, Ciudad Gótica: Luz de gas. JudyBrown P2.png|Judy Brown (Madeleine Harris) en Paddington 2 (Doblaje Venezolano) Lotte.png|Lotte Brendel en Bauhaus. Percy Clarence.png|Percy en Clarence. Willian20.PNG|Shortners en Hermano de Jorel. SSHTPJewelee.png|Jewelee en Escuadrón suicida: Deuda infernal. Chispas-Chirp.png|Chispas en Chirp. Navid Cabrera es una actriz de doblaje venezolana. Es egresada del curso de doblaje del director y actor de doblaje Renzo Jiménez, en el año 2014. Ese mismo año incursionó en el doblaje de voces en Galería Estudio. Actualmente es actriz de doblaje en Etcétera Group, Estudios Backstage Latinoamérica, Sonoclips y Main Post. Filmografía 'Series animadas' *Adventures in duckport - Emily Marmot *Bob Esponja - Voces Adicionales *Chirp - Chispas *Cariñositos: Libera la magia - Alegrosita *Clarence - Percy (2017) / Princesa / Lauren / Voces adicionales *Confía en mí, soy un genio - Varita mágica *Dora y sus amigos – Voces adicionales *Drama total: La guardería - Izzy *El hermano de Jorel - Voces adicionales / Chostners *Fresh Beat Band of Spies – Voces adicionales *George of the Jungle – Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia en Acción – Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de Mamá Gansa - Gilly / Voces adicionales *Kiko - Lola *El Tomo de lo Desconocido – Voces adicionales *Nature Cat – Mamá de Natu Gato / Lulú / Voces adicionales *Now you Know (Ya lo sabes) - Voces de niños *Peg + Gato – Voces adicionales *Rainbow Rangers - Bonnie "B.B." Blueberry *Ready Jet Go! - Sydney / Jet (Temporada 2) *Rusty Rivets - Samantha / Frankie Fritz *Steven Universe - Connie (Episodio 24, Temporada 5) *Super 4 - Magda *Tayo - Lani *Teen Titans Go! - Jinx *Trompa Tren – Voces adicionales *World of Winx - Musa de Melody *Zuzubalandia - María Pereza 'Series de TV' * 19-2 - Catherine / Voces adicionales * Alerta Cobra 11 – Voces adicionales * Bates Motel – Voces adicionales * Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - Kate / Louise * Crime in focus - Katia Kotova * High Maintenance web series - Annie / Marcela / Enfermera / Amiga / Kaliee / Lucy / Luna / Jaden * I'm Sorry (Lo siento) - Amelia / Voces adicionales * Mata Hari - Voces adicionales * Mossad 101 – Voces adicionales * Mujercitas (British) - Beth * Nerón - Voces adicionales * Rex XVI - Directora * Rex XV - Voces adicionales * Tin Star - Sally 'Reality Shows' * Angeles Pasteleros –Voces adicionales * Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern' '– Voces adicionales / Evan * Booze Traveler - Voces adicionales * Building off the grid - Voces adicionales * Cake Wars – Voces adicionales * Cutthroat Kitchen – Chef Kim / Chef Liz / Chef Tiara / Voces adicionales * Garage Gold - Voces adicionales * Kids BBQ Championship - Sydney Groves (2016) / Iliana (2017) * Married at First Sight - Voces adicionales (2016-2017) / Lillian -2017 * Pequeños reposteros - Reese / Justice * The Real Housewives of Atlanta – Tierra / Lauren / Voces adicionales * The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills – Brooke Wiederhorn / Voces adicionales * Restaurant: Impossible - Voces adicionales 'Series documentales' * Acomplejados - Voces adicionales * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos – Voces adicionales * Los pueblos de montaña - Voces adicionales * Luis Vuitton: Los secretos detrás de una marca de lujo - Léa Seydoux / Voces adicionales * Yukón Vet – Sierra Oakley 'Películas' *A gamers life - Rachel *A hard Day – Mina (HeoJung-Eun) *Amityville II: The Possession - Mark *A Thousand Times Good Night – Lisa *Bauhaus - Lotte Brendel *Better of Single - Tammy / Anne *Berlin One - Masha *Black Dawn - Thumper *Bullet Raja - Voces adicionales *Beverly Hills - Voces adicionales *Catching Faith - Voces adicionales *Chenai Express – Voces adicionales *Cookie Mobster (2013) - Sunshine *La carrera de la muerte: Anarquía - Jane *El círculo - Mae Holland (Emma Watson) *Fast Freddie, The Widow and Me - Kate *Getting to the nutckacker - Elizabeth *Haunting Georgia - Heidi *Heart & Soul (Frauenherzen) - Mira/Emmi *Paddington 2 (Re-Doblaje) - Judy Brown (Madeleine Harris) *Jack the ripper - Linda *La Bella y la Bestia (2014) (Re-Doblaje) - Voces adicionales *La Confrérie des larmes – Juliette Chevalier *Lightning Strikes - Asistente 2 *Love Hurts - Ingrid *Matteo messina de naro –Voces adicionales *Peter y Wendy – Michael *Robin Hood - Reportera / Voces adiconales *Saving Westbrook High – Becky *Shot Caller – Janie / Voces adicionales *Stephanie - Stephanie *Super Tanker - Tina *Swallows and Amazons - Susan Walker *Sweet Surrender - Sally *Sword Master – Voces adicionales *The Absent One – Voces adicionales *The Calling - Lynette *The living wake - Voces adicionales *This Magic Moment – Justine *The magic of the Golden bear: Goldy III - Jessie *The Ten Commandments - Moisés (niño) *Trapped in Paradise - Melanie *Viking Quest - Mani *Won’t you be my neighbor - Voces adicionales *Yosemite - Joe 'Películas Animadas' * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight - Timothy "Tim" Drake * Constantine: Ciudad de demonios - Astra / John Constantine (niño) * Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo - Voces adicionales * DC Super Hero girls: Intergalactic Games – Artemis / Sapphire / Voces adicionales * Escuadrón suicida: Deuda infernal - Jewelee * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica'' ''- Voces adicionales * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - Hermana de Jaime / Voces adicionales Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010